A Hatter's Love
by TeaWriter
Summary: How does the Mad Hatter love Alice?
1. The First Time

Chapter 1: The First Time

It was her second Frabjous Day— this time not a day of fear, but of celebration. There were many things to be joyful about. First, there was no more Jabberwocky to slay. Second, she had decided to stay in Underland for good. Third, she was a newlywed Mrs. Hightopp. And fourth, she was with her dear Hatter forever.

The White Queen had thrown a magnificent ball— something she excelled at. Hundreds of creatures were there to socialize, eat, and dance. The Hatter and Alice had Futterwackened vigorously. When a waltz began, he pulled her in close, gazing at her with a different intensity that she could not recognize. It thrilled her inside, and she boldly stared back at him. His eyes flickered down to her lips, then back up to those pools of dark brown that he loved so much. A half-smile washed across her face.

"Are you getting tired of the party?" She whispered conspiratorially.

"Very much so," he leaned in with a smile. She grinned back and led him out of the ballroom. Mirana noticed the couple leaving and a sly smile slid over her face as well. They hurried down the maze of hallways to the bedchambers the White Queen had given them while the Hatter worked for her court.

As soon as they entered the suite, Tarrant pushed her up against the door, eagerly and passionately claiming her lips. She let out a small moan, a sound which he had never heard her make before. It surprised him yet he decided he wanted to hear more.

His hands ran feverishly up and down her body. Her breathing hitched and she tangled her fingers in his hair. His hand pressed into the small of her back, and she arched into his body. His waist was grinding against hers, and she suddenly felt very hot and in need of some liquid for her dry throat. As he lowered his head to kiss her bare collarbone, she whispered, "Tarrant?"

"Yes— dearest?" He said in between kisses.

"I— I think we should— move to the— bed..." She panted. What was he doing to her that made her in dire need of oxygen?

"Splendid idea," he agreed, and unpinned her from the door. As she made her way to the bed, she fumbled with the buttons that held her dress in place. The Hatter eyed her curiously.

"It's so hot in this dress," Alice answered crossly when she caught him looking at her.

"Would you like some help?" He gulped, wide-eyed.

"That would be wonderful," she nodded, and he came around to the other side of the bed. As the dress fell away, he stared unashamedly at the loveliness before him. She blushed furiously, but then poked a finger at his chest.

"You. Clothes. Off." She said in slight annoyance. He grinned and gladly stripped before climbing into bed with her. Then he continued his exploration of her body. She shuddered in ecstasy.

"How is it that your hands do such wonderful things to me?" She moaned breathlessly. He slid a casual finger around the underside of her breast before answering, "You make it easy, Alice."

"Naughty," she whimpered as he bent down and kissed the other one. After a few more kisses and moans, he felt so tense. She wondered why he was hesitating.

"Hatter?" She questioned. He met her eyes and asked, "May I...?"

She scoffed at his inquiry. So gentlemanly, even in the bedroom!

"Must you ask?" She cried, playing with his hair, "you'll make me go mad if I have to wait any longer." He grinned and placed himself before her.

"Very well then," his Scottish brogue rumbled into her ear. Then he pushed in, filling her smoothly. She gasped and clenched the bedsheets beneath her. It felt so good to her. He paused a moment to gaze down at her.

"Love," he asked as he traced a breast with a thimbled finger.

"Mmm?" She moaned. He was doing it to her. Again.

"I think I need to push in more. And I think it will hurt some," he looked at her apologetically.

"Do it," she pleaded, "before I go mad." And with that, he thrust hard into her. She couldn't help but whimper. His eyes flickered with sorrow, and he buried his head into her hair.

"I'm sorry, my Alice."

"No, I'm alright. I— just need some time," she tried to take a deep breath. He nodded and kissed her softly on her neck. After a few minutes, she signaled that she was ready. He began slowly, pulling almost all the way out, then back in.

"Do you— know how much I— love you?" He asked, trying to concentrate on thrusting as well as speaking. She covered his lips with hers before she shook her head.

"Show me." She demanded with as much force as she could. He buried himself up to the hilt before pulling out, then shoved back in. She gasped and arched her back against him, wanting him inside her more and more. He felt something building and wondered if Alice felt it too.

"Ready?" He grunted, knowing that her tight grip on the bedsheets was his answer.

"Uh-huh," she panted, her chest heaving up and down. He sped up the pace and she suddenly shrieked his name. He followed the heat and they flew into ecstasy together.

Finally, he collapsed on top of her. They were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat and completely worn out.

"Tarrant," she moaned softly.

"Yes, my Alice?" He kissed her nose lightly before rolling off of her.

"I love you."

He pulled her closer to him and sighed into her hair.

"I love you too, my dearest. Shall we sleep now?"

She didn't answer him. He looked at her and discovered she had beat him to Dreamland. He chuckled and pulled the covers over them. So this is how it would be. He was the luckiest hatter in the world.


	2. Rough Love

Chapter 2: Rough Love

Alice knocked on the door before entering Hatter's workshop in the White Queen's palace. He had worked all day yesterday and the day before that, with only so much as a quick kiss hello and goodbye to her. She was very curious as to why he was so busy.

"Tarrant?" She asked as her eyes became accustomed to the darkened room. The Hatter was fiddling at his table before he looked up.

"Oh, it's you!" He smiled a toothy grin and continued to work. She walked over to him and touched his arm. He turned to her with a confused look. She reached up to caress his cheek and then gently touched his lips with hers.

"Why haven't I seen you in so long?" She breathed. He couldn't avoid the hurt that was in her gaze.

"I've been... busy..." He tried to explain. "The White Queen is throwing another ball, and the orders have been pouring in like mad. I feel very bothered and busy so if you don't mind..." His mind had already wandered from the explanation and his hands were once again pulling needle and thread through the black felt hat brim.

"Hmm," Alice sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back. "I wish I could help you, Hatter." He was at a loss for words.

"Alice— I— I think you might be able to help." The sexual tension he suddenly felt was clawing at his insides like a filthy Jabberwocky. He needed release. Now!

Alice found herself pinned down to the floor, the Hatter straddling her hips as he almost ripped her dress off of her.

"Hatter, what— We shouldn't do this here!" She hissed, frantically looking back at the door.

"I'm glad you came, my Alice," he murmured, his eyes a lusty dark green. He stripped himself down and then pressed his lips against hers. Despite her confusion, she responded to him. Her hips rocked against his hardness.

"I need you now," he growled as he licked her breast. She moaned in that special way he remembered from the last time they had made love. He felt the madness taking over him, and as wonderful as Alice was, he couldn't take it slow and easy right now. His mind didn't know that she was crying from the pain as he thrust within her. His madness didn't care that her arms were going to be bruised the next day from his vise-like grip as he held her down. His insanity clouded his vision and even though they reached the climax together, his cry of relief was very different from her cry of excruciating pain. The intense activity between them died down almost as soon as it had started, and the Hatter smiled as he drew Alice to him, cuddling her as they lay there on the floor.

"Sleep now, darling, just like before," he whispered into her ear. She was exhausted and gladly succumbed to the much needed rest he proposed.

The next morning was quite confusing. Hatter awoke to a very nude Alice staring at him. He noticed that they were in his workshop and that his hat was gone. She didn't say anything to him as they dressed, and he wondered why. They finished dressing just in time to hear a knock on the door. Tarrant hurried forward, fastening his belt before he opened the door. A servant informed him that the White Queen wanted to speak to him, and he hurriedly tossed a goodbye back to Alice before leaving her alone in his workshop.

She suddenly felt tired and utterly sad. It almost felt like she was falling down another rabbit hole, only this time the light from the top was rapidly disappearing and she could not stop falling. She slowly, painfully, walked down the quiet hall to their suite, went inside, and closed the door.

"Yes Mirana, how may I be of service?" A happy Hatter addressed his good friend. The White Queen studied him carefully. How could this cheerful man be guilty of what the trees had told her earlier that morning?

"Did you sleep well last night, Tarrant?" She began her interrogation. He blushed.

"Yes, I did."

"Is Alice doing well this morning?"

"Yes, she's fine, although she was quite in a state when I left the workshop this morning," he giggled at the thought of his naked wife, still wondering where she was headed with these questions.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Mirana probed, wanting so desperately to clout him over the head.

"Not a thing! I was asleep!" He said, laughing at the queen's silly question.

"Hatter!" Mirana was shocked. He quieted down immediately. "Do you mean to tell me that you don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

"Why would you want me to remember last night? Did something happen?" Tarrant asked innocently.

"You don't remember," the queen breathed to herself. "Oh Hatter," she gazed upon him sorrowfully. He slowly realized something was very wrong.

"What is it, Mirana? What did— what did I do?" He asked with wide green eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

"You need to be more careful with Alice, that's all. Perhaps your madness had some part in it. Maybe that's why you don't remember."

The Hatter grew apprehensive. "Tell me what I've done then! What did I do to Alice?" He begged.

"The trees heard everything last night; they always do," began the queen as she slumped down in her throne, regretful that she had to tell him the terrible tale. "You and Alice... Slept together in the workshop... But you—" She took a breath, "You hurt her, Tarrant. She was in pain last night and you were only worried about fulfilling yourself." The Hatter's face grew pale.

"I— hurt— Alice...?" He breathed to himself. No. That could never happen. How could he even dream of hurting his Champion? His one and only Alice?

"How did she look this morning?" Mirana asked. He turned to her in fright.

"She was silent. She hardly spoke to me," he blinked quickly, the realization of last night's tramping starting to come back to him in a thick fog. Yes. He was starting to remember. How could he not have seen the terror in her beautiful dark eyes? How could he not have heard her cries of pain? "I really was a madman then," his eyes changed to a dark orange as he cursed himself. He began shouting in Outlandish, his mad exclamations echoing in the white marble throne room.

"Hatter!" The White Queen shouted. He stopped and stiffly turned to face her.

"Hatter," she soothed, "I just want you to be more careful in the future, that's all. I think an apology might be in order," she sternly suggested. His shoulders sagged and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Mirana. I will do that. But what if she rejects me?" He looked at her with sudden fear in his eyes.

"Does she love you?" the queen asked.

"I'm not so sure now," he mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Your apology will help her heal, Tarrant," Mirana stood up and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his ashen cheek, she encouraged, "Go to her. She loves you, Tarrant, so you don't need to worry."

He bit his lip in hesitation, then nodded, leaving the throne room in the midst of his own thoughts. As he made his way down the different corridors, his mind reeled at the new revelation the queen had shown him.

Had he really done that to his Alice? The more he thought about it, the more he decided that he had pretty much raped her that evening. Why? He screamed in his mind. How could he do such a thing to her? He stopped outside his suite, swallowing hard in an attempt to chase away his guilt. It didn't work.

He quietly opened the door. There she was, sitting on a chair on the balcony, her knees drawn up to her chin and her head buried into arms. She was crying. He stood back, miserably listening to her sniffles. All of her pain was fresh before him as she wept. He longed to rush over to her and wipe away her tears, to kiss her cheeks until she smiled at him. But he knew he had no right to do that. Not now.

She took in a long, shuddery breath and brought her knees back down. Her bare feet touched the stone floor and she straightened up in her chair, silently looking out over the lovely palace gardens that seemed to heal her. He walked over to her, chastened. She stiffened as his shadow fell over her. He slowly knelt down before her, looking up at her tear-stained face. She did not meet his gaze.

"Alice," he ventured to whisper, "I'm sorry. I've hurt you, haven't I? I didn't even realize that I was hurting you last night." She looked at him, her eyes telling him everything about that terrible night. His heart broke as he read the pain in those eyes that he loved so much. He himself began weeping, burying his face into her lap. "I'm so sorry, Alice! The madness in me— It took over and I— I'm sorry! I had no right to hurt you and you were only trying to visit me— I'm sorry I've been so busy! I'm sorry," he cried over and over again. Alice's heart went out to him and she touched his heaving shoulders lightly.

"Hatter," she breathed sorrowfully, "I forgive you, dearest. And I love you even more than that," she was crying too as she lifted up his face to her. "Yes, I hurt, but I know now that you didn't mean to. I love you, Tarrant," her look of pure love and forgiveness made him feel all the more worse and he shook his head, burying his head in her lap again. "Tarrant," she called to him warmly, bending over to hug him, "I love you, you crazy hatter, you! Please stop crying!" She pleaded, warmth filling her up inside as her heart went out to him.

"I'm sorry," he finally shuddered as his weeping subsided. A quiet calm filled the balcony as the sun continued to shine down its warmth on both of them.

Another thought occurred to him and he cautiously asked, "Alice?"

"Yes, Tarrant?"

"May I... Could I see your shoulders?" He swallowed hard as his voice trembled. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap and slowly nodded. He then reached forward and gently pulled her wide scoop-necked sleeves down, exposing her upper arms. Guilt rose up inside him once more as he saw the angry red marks on her clear, pale skin.

"I'm so sorry," he started again, visibly grieved as he reached out quivering fingers to lightly stroke the bruises. She was stirred as she let him touch her. Tenderly he leaned forward and kissed every bruise on both arms. She closed her eyes upon feeling his lips on her skin.

"I'll take care of you, Alice," he said with new resolve. His voice grew stronger as he promised her. She smiled up at him.

"I know you will, Hatter," she held his hands in hers and squeezed them. "You will do your best to heal me," she closed her eyes again as his hand caressed her neck.

"Shall we start by getting you to bed?" He suggested, "And I will even serve you tea!"

"But the White Queen's ball and the hats—" She protested. He shook his head.

"—Are not important to me right now. Maybe I can bring some work up here to the suite, but you, my dear one, are first and foremost on my mind." He kissed her nose and slipped a gentle arm around her waist to help her stand up. She got up with great difficulty.

"I'm sorry I can't go any faster," she apologized as she wobbled a few steps, "I'm terribly sore." His eyes dimmed at this statement.

"Then I shall carry you to bed," he brightened, and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled as he spun a couple circles before he carefully laid her on their bed.

"Can I get you anything else besides the tea?" He asked as he reached the door.

"Just hurry back," she urged him, to which he smiled. After he left, she sighed in the empty room. The healing had begun.


	3. His Touch

Chapter 3: His Touch

It was about one more month before Alice was finally herself again. During that one month, you never saw a more attentive hatter than Tarrant as he coddled her and nursed her back to health. She grew stronger and was able to walk without having to wince. One day she even visited him in his workshop, much like she had done that one horrible night. He tried not to remember it, and paid every bit of attention to her, though his hands were itching to get back to work. Other nights they would sit out on the balcony, the stars twinkling above, the crickets chirping, and they would begin to play one of Hatter's many word games. Alice would usually end up laughing, and he would have to shush her while holding in the giggles himself. All in all, it was a very bonding month for both of them. So it was no surprise when Alice was confronted with a cautious question by her husband one warm, summery evening.

"Alice...?" The Hatter ventured to ask. She slipped her hand into his as they gazed up at the stars.

"Yes, Tarrant?"

"Do you... Perhaps... Are you feeling better to—" He blushed, "To go about it again?"

She had actually been dreading the day when he'd ask her again. She turned away in hesitation. He thought her silence was a rejection.

"O-of course, if you don't want to, we can do it some other time. I just thought that maybe you'd be—" He was stopped by a pair of smooth, soft lips on his.

"Let's just do it slowly," she stood up from the bench, tugging at his hand with a small smile of mischief. He sighed in relief and followed her eagerly to the bed.

"How should I start?" He asked innocently, rubbing a hand over her arm.

"Yes, that feels good," she encouraged him, smiling at his gentleness.

"Maybe I'll do this too," he lowered his head to kiss her neck. She inhaled sharply.

"Mmm." That felt really good. She let her fingers roam through his wild orange hair. "Hatter," she frowned. He looked up at her in worry.

"I think you're forgetting something," she said, meaningfully nudging at his clothes. He grinned.

"Only if you don't forget about yours either," his green eyes twinkled. She quickly pulled her night gown over her head and he gawked at the sight of her body before him.

"Does it seem like it's been forever?" She grinned slyly as she enjoyed his attention. He only nodded before meeting her eyes.

"My love, you're perfect," he breathed in his Scottish brogue as his eyes took on the dark green she loved. His hands found their way all over her body, just like they had before. She broke the kiss to moan as he cupped her breasts.

"You've got to hurry," she insisted, grabbing his length and squeezing it. He groaned in reply, but held back.

"Dearest, I need to take it easy on you. I don't want to hurt you again," he cautioned.

"But I'm ready!" She whimpered, her dark eyes pleading with his careful green ones. He searched her face before his hands settled firmly on her hips. He gently yet strongly pushed in and she moaned long and low. Finally! He was in her. She pushed against him, wanting more of him. He grinned and slowly began to thrust. She pulled his head closer to kiss him before erupting in a series of moans. She shuddered as his hands worked magic on her breasts. He thought the best music he'd ever heard was all the odd noises his Alice was making as he worked on her. The pace sped up and finally pushed them over the edge. They both shouted in complete euphoria as everything exploded in bright stars before them.

Alice panted and hugged her beloved Hatter, who had collapsed on top of her in exhaustion.

"That— was so— wonderful," she managed between gulps of air. He nuzzled her in response. His length started to leave her, but she squeezed tightly, eliciting a low rumble from him.

"Don't go," she kissed his forehead, and so they fell asleep together, him still inside of her.

The morning sunlight filtered in through the balcony window. Inside the bedroom the lovers began to stir. As they shifted their positions, the Hatter opened his eyes. Alice sighed in sleepy disappointment as he gently pulled out of her.

"Hello, my Alice," he said with a soft smile as his arm went around her waist, pulling her closer. She returned his smile and reached out to play with a wild tendril of orange flame.

"Good morning," she leaned forward and touched his lips with her own. She shivered as he ran his hand along the curves of her naked body.

"Why do you like doing that to me?" She moaned in pleasure. He grinned and brought the restless hand up to caress her face.

"Because you're the most perfect Alice I know— Full of so much muchness," he whispered solemnly, his eyes taking on their lusty, dark-green color.

"And I'm so glad to be with the maddest Hatter in all of Underland," she rubbed his bare chest, quirking a lazy smile out of her husband. They basked in the calm glow of each other, speaking a million words with the intense gaze of their eyes. He was mesmerized by her dark, expressive eyes, the curve of her fresh, pink lips, the carefree tumble of her golden curls, and the softness of her creamy-white skin. She felt herself irresistibly attracted to the vibrancy of his sparkling green eyes and flaming orange hair. The smoothness of his muscled arms, she thought with a twinge of regret, were so often hidden under the many layers of the clothes he wore. Only on rare occasions like this was she able to enjoy him 'in the flesh'.

"What time is it?" She asked casually. His hand left her hip to reach for the ticking pocket watch on the nightstand.

"9:15-ish," he replied as he clicked it shut.

"Hatter, you're late for work!" Alice sat up, alarmed. He tugged her back down beside him calmly.

"It's fine, Alice," he reassured, "Mirana won't mind at all."

"Are you sure?" She asked doubtfully. He reached over to smooth the worry lines on her forehead.

"Absolutely positive," he nodded for emphasis. "Besides," a lopsided smile slid across his face, "I worked hard last night and now I'm tired." The implicating twinkle in his eyes made her blush. He decided that he'd have to do that to her more often.

"I love you, Tarrant," Alice murmured warmly.

"I love you too, Alice," Hatter touched her tenderly. "And I'm so glad that you decided to stay in Underland."

"For good," she reminded.

"Yes, dearest," he agreed, "to be our Champion forevermore."

"And am I your Champion?" She teasingly inquired. The gentle kiss she received was her answer.


	4. The Hightopp Clan Continues

Chapter 4: The Hightopp Clan Continues

Alice threw up for the second time that day. The Hatter found his wife kneeling over the toilet bowl, her face flushed.

"Alice?" Immediate concern took over his features as he bent down to hold back her golden curls.

"I'm sorry," she croaked, "I've been ill lately." She heaved into the bowl again and he waited until it subsided before asking, "Should I call for the doctor?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Alice sighed and stood up to rinse her mouth at the sink. He watched her a moment more before holding a hand to her forehead like she had done to him once.

"At least you're not completely bonkers," he said soberly, which prompted a giggle from her.

"I wouldn't mind being completely bonkers as long as I'd be with you," she hugged him. He reveled in the beauty of her softness and scent of her hair.

"Won't be long," he murmured into her ear before hurrying away to fetch the doctor.

He returned minutes later and was sent away again on a menial errand by the doctor, which both the doctor and Alice knew was a ruse to keep an anxious husband away while Alice was examined.

The Hatter finally returned to a quiet bedroom. Alice was on the balcony, lost in thought as she gazed out over landscape. He walked up to her, uncertain of this new calm visage she presented.

"Um... Alice?" He was now by her side. She turned to him, full of emotions and expressions that he couldn't decipher. "Is something wrong?" He asked, his orange eyebrows knit with worry. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. His arms immediately went around her waist. She felt so secure and strong in his arms, it was like nothing could touch her when she was with her Hatter.

"Alice," he beckoned again, "What's wrong?" She drew back and studied his face carefully, using her hand to caress his cheek. A slight smile played on her lips as she didn't answer him. His green eyes spoke to her, begging her to tell her what the issue was.

"Tarrant," she began, still smiling, "I'm scared." The smile and the statement confused him even more.

"You see," she continued, "There's something I need to tell someone. But I'm not sure how that person will react when I tell him."

"Him? Alice— You're not going back to Otherland, are you?" The Hatter tightened his grip on her waist. She quickly shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. You see, I love this man. His name is Tarrant Hightopp," she addressed him in third person, "And I love his clan just as much."

He smiled at this. She held his face with both hands as she continued to speak.

"Well, I wasn't sure how to tell him that his clan will be continuing in a very short while." She gazed at him with dark brown eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"But, I'm the last surviving Hightopp, Alice," Hatter frowned as he pondered. "Whatever could you mean by saying that my clan will continue?"

"Hatter dearest," she smiled with love, "You're going to be a father. You see, I'm pregnant."

Tarrant's world stopped. He thought Time was messing around with him once again. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes widely fixed on the face just inches away from his, "did you say that you're pregnant?"

"I'm going to have a baby, Tarrant," Alice nodded with a smile. A slow grin stretched itself over the hatter's face, and without notice he lifted her off the ground and spun her around before setting her down and kissing her passionately.

"But what if it's a girl?" He frowned upon the sudden thought.

"Then we'll try again until we get a boy," Alice slyly intimated. He laughed with her and they began chatting about all the possibilities one has when a baby is on the way.

Mirana burst into the room a few moments later.

"Alice! Hatter!" She said with queenly delight, "Congratulations! I just heard the news!" The couple secretly shared a glance. The White Queen always knew everything. Such a gossip. They loved her anyway, though.

"Thank you, your Ma— Mirana," Alice smiled with a genteel curtsy.

"The Hightopp clan will continue!" Hatter put in eagerly.

"My dear friends, this calls for a celebration," Mirana exclaimed excitedly.

"Another party?" Alice suddenly felt light-headed. Tarrant supported her with a hand on the small of her back.

"But Mirana," he tried to persuade, "Alice needs her rest, you know! Wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby," he proudly patted the flatness of his wife's stomach.

"Hmm, you're right," the White Queen said thoughtfully. "Well, after the child is born then we can have a wonderful ball for the the new order of the Hightopp clan!" She clapped her hands excitedly and swept out of the room.

"Thank you, Tarrant," Alice sagged against him in relief. He kissed the top of her head and led her to the bed.

"Rest," he ordered.

"But I'm not tired!" She protested. He gently pushed her into bed and replied, "I'll make you a nice pot of tea to soothe your stomach!" She sighed with a slight pout as he left, secretly enjoying the attention she knew would be continuing for a long time to come.

"Arrgggh!" Alice heaved a pillow at the door. It landed harmlessly with a soft 'poof'. She hated being in bed. She hated not being able to move as much as she wanted to. She hated acting like a bratty 5-year-old. Poor Tarrant didn't know whether she wanted tea cakes or loathed them; her mood swings were almost intolerable. She hated having to put him through all her different moods. She hated everything right now! She put her hands on her swollen stomach and sighed.

Everyone had taken extra good care of her. But in their eyes, that meant that she would stay in bed, much less her room. There were servants waiting to do her every bid. There were routine walks and strolls scheduled for her every Tuesday of the week. It was all very well-meaning, she was sure.

But she had never been so bored in her entire life! She had confided this to Tarrant one evening as he rubbed her stomach and spoke softly to the baby still inside.

"Don't you think I ought to have some freedom?" She probed him once she had spilled out her frustrations to him. He looked at her with those melty green eyes of his and shook his head.

"No."

She was shocked.

"B—But—"

"You are our Champion, Alice," he said, taking her hands in his, "and we will protect you as best as we know how. The whole of Underland still needs you, even though the Jabberwocky is gone. We will take care of you until the baby is born," he fervently vowed, kissing the back of her hand. She sighed. He had won the discussion. She returned to pouting while her husband ignored the sudden mood swing and continued to talk in hushed tones to his unborn child.

As Alice was brought back to the present, she couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. Frustration rose up within her.

"I don't want to be the Champion right now!" She shouted, not caring who might hear her. She flung another pillow at the door and dissolved into tears. "I want to be just Alice..."

Her husband poked his head in just then, noting the two unlucky pillows. "Ah, dearest, how are you feeling?"

"Awful," came the muffled reply from the bed. He felt sorry for her and entered in, coming over to the form buried into her pillows. He rubbed her back as she sobbed. Finally he took her into his arms, feeling her shoulders heave with small cries.

"I want this baby out so that everyone can stop worrying about me," she cried into his chest miserably.

"But Alice, we love taking care of you!" He protested, wiping her tears off with his thimbled thumb.

"I didn't want this much attention," she said quietly as she rested in the security of his arms.

"Well, it might not be much longer," he said, affectionately rubbing her stomach just enough to make her moan.

"Keep doing that," she whispered. He grinned.

"Sorry, love. I have to go back to work. I was just checking up on—" His smug statement was interrupted by a fierce kiss.

"Don't you dare stop," she threatened in a low, slightly annoyed, voice. His eyes hungrily feasted on her before he returned to his new assignment. The Hatter never did get back to work on the hats in his workshop that day...

Alice awoke to a sharp pain puncturing her body. She held back a gasp in order not to wake up the slumbering man beside her. The pain gradually subsided and she exhaled slowly, turning to face her husband's back and trying to get back to sleep.

No such luck. 15 minutes passed and she was rudely awoken again by the same pain. She then felt an oddly wet sensation, as if she'd wet the bed. _Oh no_, she groaned inwardly.

"Tarrant," she shook the hatter by the shoulder. He moaned and mumbled something about sleeping teapots. "Tarrant, wake up please!" She coaxed. He rolled over, his eyes half open in confusion.

"What is it, dearest?"

"It's time," Alice started to say, but another contraction beat her to it. She gasped loudly at how strong this contraction was and woke up the hatter fully.

"Alice! Alice what is it?" He asked, thoroughly frightened. It was a while before she could breathe again, let alone speak.

"It's time, Tarrant. Please— the doctor," she whispered, bowing her head to hide the tears that escaped from the corners of her eyes. He nodded and leapt out of bed.

When he returned with the doctor, Mirana was already at Alice's side, speaking in low soothing tones. Alice was gritting her teeth in an attempt not to cry out as yet another wave of pain hit her. She had no idea women went through such torture to bring their children into the world. Whether she was in Underland or London, she was sure every childbirth was the same.

"Alice," the Hatter worriedly stroked her forehead and held her hand. The doctor checked her quickly and his eyes grew wide.

"My dear," he addressed her with some difficulty, "you— You're carrying twins!"

"What?" Alice practically shrieked with pain.

"Wh-what?" Tarrant echoed, not believing his ears.

"How delightful!" Mirana said in joy.

"No wonder I've been bigger than I thought I'd be," Alice muttered.

"See?" Hatter beamed at her, "Isn't it wonderful that we've taken such good care of you? Who knew you would be carrying twins?" He happily kissed her. She broke off the kiss as another contraction left her gasping for air.

The time slowly crawled by for Alice as they all waited. All of a sudden, she felt like she was ready.

"I see the head!" The doctor shouted excitedly. "Push!" He commanded, and so Alice did. It was like something was tearing her apart. She cried out in pain. Tarrant watched her fearfully. Mirana wondered in fascination.

"It's a boy!" The doctor held the fragile infant high as the little one let out a strong wail. A nurse that Alice hadn't even noticed was in the room received the baby in a towel and set about to clean him up.

"Did you hear that, Alice?" Hatter told her excitedly, "We have a little Hightopp now!" She nodded in response, exhausted from the strong push.

"You're handling this awfully well," the queen commended, "like a true Champion."

"I'm not anyone's Champion right now," Alice grunted in agony as a wave hit her, "I'm just Alice Kingsleigh Hightopp!" She let out a cry of anguish. Tarrant looked across the bed at his friend.

"Forgive her; she's not herself right now," he apologized with a smile. She waved it away with a graceful hand.

For some reason, the doctor frowned as the minutes ticked by. The minutes slowly ticked into hours.

"Why is it— taking so— long?" Alice panted after another extremely painful contraction.

"I'm not sure why this one's taking its own sweet time," the doctor grumbled as he peeked beneath the sheet.

"Tarrant," she gasped, "I'm not sure I can do this much longer. I just can't!"

"Shh," he reassured her, pushing back a damp curl from her forehead, "just be patient. Everything will be fine." Still, his green eyes held a tiny bit of worry as he glanced at the clock.

After another hour, Alice was clearly fatigued. She felt oddly sleepy, and thought that a good rest might be in order.

"I think... I'll just sleep for a bit," she yawned. The doctor's eyes grew wide and he clapped his hands sharply.

"Alice, no! Do not go to sleep!" He commanded. When Hatter's eyes turned a dangerous yellow-orange, the doctor quickly explained, "Tarrant, you must help me keep her awake. Otherwise if she sleeps, she will not likely wake up again." The Hatter breathed in sharply, then turned to his beloved wife.

"Alice, you mustn't sleep, silly girl. There's still one more inside of you, waiting to come out," he coaxed.

"But it's not coming out," Alice sleepily protested. Mirana wrung her hands as she wondered how to help.

Suddenly an extremely agonizing contraction hit her and completely sucked the air out of her.

"Breathe, dear," Mirana shouted.

"Finally, it's here!" The doctor said happily. "Get ready to push again, Alice!"

"You can do it," Tarrant quietly encouraged, taking her hand.

"On my signal," the doctor instructed. Alice tensed, waiting.

"1..."

Tarrant closed his eyes tightly.

"2..."

Alice felt it coming.

"3! Push!"

And push she did. With every fiber of her being. Tarrant could feel the strength as she squeezed his hand. Her back arched off the bed, she let out a final cry of anguish, and then it was all over.

The baby was out, a little girl, as the doctor pronounced. Mirana and Tarrant sighed in relief. Alice fell back against the pillows, completely drained.

"You did it!" Hatter whispered happily to his wife, kissing her pale cheek. She managed a small smile.

"For you, Tarrant Hightopp. All for you," she sighed into his hand as he caressed her face. A shadow fell over them as Mirana stood beside them with two bundles in her arms.

"As the queen, I held them first," she smiled in satisfaction. "Would you like to see your beautiful children?" She asked the couple. Tarrant eagerly held out his arms for both and Mirana deposited them into his tender embrace.

"They have their father's perfectly orange hair," Mirana smiled. The hatter's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he gazed down at the babies.

"Look, Alice," he said in awed tones. She looked over with a tired smile. The White Queen slipped away to announce the wonderful event, while the doctor finished fixing things and cleaning her up. Soon the new family was all alone in the suite.

"Tarrant," she said quietly, "I hope the Hightopp line can continue through us... I hope that you're pleased by them," she motioned to the squirming bundles he cuddled.

"Alice," he said with a bit of shock, "of course I'm pleased! I've never been happier!" He placed one in the crook of her mother's arms and continued to hold the other. "Thank you so much, dearest," he whispered tenderly, leaning in to kiss her softly without squishing the children. "Thank you for loving a mad hatter like me."

"I don't belong with anyone else but you," she smiled, reaching out a tired hand to touch his face.


End file.
